


归属

by ZZZENOS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 芝诺光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 暴力, 血腥, 食人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Relationships: 芝诺斯&公式光
Kudos: 5





	归属

光之战士最近总是会灵魂出窍，每次都是跑到不同的地方，但全都是这些年一步一个脚印踏过的地方——从枝繁叶茂的格里达尼亚到波光粼粼的利姆萨·罗敏萨，从黄金沙漠之都乌尔达哈到常年迷雾缭绕的摩杜纳，又从空中浮岛的莫古力面前突然消失，再次出现面前已经是生活在大草原的鲶鱼精。唯一不变的状况就只是，不会被看到，也不会被听到，更无法接触任何物品，习惯之后他就安心当起了旁观者。  
这次是哪里呢……抱着这样的想法，光突然从空中跌落下来，这次是结结实实的摔在了地上。  
努力克服痛苦的光之战士刚打算爬起来，就被突然出现的一只脚再次踩倒在地，只能勉强挪动头部观察环境，发现自己是在阿拉米格的花园里。光眯了眯眼睛，首先意识到的就是自己不再是旁观者的状态，其次才开始思考自己的境遇，不由得沉默起来。  
然而踩在背上脚的主人却对光之战士的沉默不满，重重碾了两下也没得到任何动静后终于开口讽刺，“哼，蛮族的英雄也不过如此……”之后的话却变得十分模糊，纵使光拼命竖起耳朵也不能够听清帝国皇太子后面的话。就在他打算放弃倾听准备蓄力发动抵抗的时候，危险的直觉突然开始大放警铃。厉风从背上扫过，带来一阵轻微的疼痛，之后便是肉体接触些许寒冷空气引起的战栗。  
重甲落地的声音在空旷的场地格外沉闷，光察觉到了诡异的危险，试图反抗的时候却发现武器不知去到哪里，刚打算抬手就已经被芝诺斯发现，妖刀天羽羽斩直接从手背贯穿手掌深深地钉进土地中。巨大的痛苦从手掌袭遍全身，光死死咬牙忍住痛喊不让自己过于狼狈，而另一只手在地上努力握拳想要缓解，却被用雷切再次贯穿。两只手掌都被钉在地上的痛苦终于让光之战士承受不住，嗓中挤出困兽般的哀鸣，身躯也蜷缩起来。  
看着光之战士狼狈又痛苦的被禁锢在地上，芝诺斯发出了两声意味不明的冷笑，一把将失去重甲保护的脆弱布料扯去。  
感受到这一切的光突然惊慌起来，拼着将手掌更加撕裂的结果突然抬起身。芝诺斯见状故技重施，重重的踏在光的背上，将他踩入泥土，又用唯一空闲的风断刀柄竖直狠狠敲在光的后腰处。一套动作下来，光眼前发黑，脑中的恍惚感像利维亚桑掀起的怒海一般冲击着神智，直接失去了反抗的力气，瘫倒在地。  
看着被自己从云端打入肮脏泥土的蛮族英雄，芝诺斯突然愉悦的眯了眯眼做下一个决定。  
一只手抓住光有些长的头发，强迫性的抬起他的脑袋。目光涣散的光精神已经十分差劲了，自然也无法对芝诺斯的行为作出反抗应对。于是便被芝诺斯温柔的摸了摸嘴唇，然后捏开嘴将风断的刀柄塞了进去。硬直的刀柄从齿间一直被送到咽喉，进出之间沾满了光的口水，多余的口水甚至因为无法吞咽丝丝拉拉的滴落在地上。等结束的时候，光甚至无法完全闭合嘴唇，口腔被磨破带出来的血丝随着口水一起停留在刀柄上。  
芝诺斯松开了抓住光之战士头发的手，任其摔在泥泞的口水泥潭里变得肮脏，转身将光的腿略微曲起形成动物交合的雌性姿势，然后将沾满血丝与口水的刀柄一下塞了进去。  
身后用来排泄的脆弱器官被强硬侵入的感觉让光的精神集中了一瞬，却又因为过度的痛苦被迫再次进入大脑自我保护一般的神智游离状态。  
仿佛又变成了什么都无法感受的灵魂状态，光飘在半空中看着芝诺斯对地面上的自己的身体所进行的一切可以称之为野兽的行为。  
血液从双手中不断涌出，染红了附近的土壤，连近处的花都好像已经吸收过血液一般看起来更加娇嫩欲滴。  
或许是觉得缺了点什么，芝诺斯没一会就兴致缺缺的将刀柄从备受蹂躏的地方抽出。  
皇室从不会避讳床笫之事，就算芝诺斯再怎么热衷暴力也是受过教导的。光之战士后穴有些外翻，糜烂的红让芝诺斯的目光一时之间无法挪动，瞬间有了将曾经学习过的知识实践的冲动。身体十分配合思想，下体鼓起，在甲胄之中得不到应有的自由撞得有些发痛。  
细微的痛楚却让芝诺斯更加兴奋起来，迅速解开了禁制。相较身形来说，芝诺斯的阴茎比加雷马人正常尺寸来说更粗大一些，与此带来的必然是承受方的苦痛。尤其在于，承受方只是普通的平原人族男性。  
但芝诺斯对此并不在乎。一只手死死压住大英雄的后腰，芝诺斯另一只手扶着自己的阴茎就着方才刀柄进出留下的痕迹径直撞了进去。  
完全撞进去的一瞬间，游离在外的灵魂突然被拉扯，光瞬间就回到了自己的肉体中，感受到了一切苦痛。  
芝诺斯感受到了交合的愉悦，却又因姿势问题恼火，于是便将天羽羽斩和雷切拔出，抓住光之战士的腰令他立起身躯，像摆弄性爱娃娃一般在自己的愉悦源泉上下套弄。  
手掌再次被撕裂的剧痛和后穴被侵犯的屈辱让光抬起饱受蹂躏的手使劲抓住了芝诺斯的头发死命撕扯。唯一能做到的反抗行为自然触怒了正在兴头上的芝诺斯。  
使劲抓住光之战士的胳膊往下一扯，骨头脱臼的声音传递到脑海，胳膊便软绵绵的垂了下去，乖顺的在身侧随着芝诺斯的动作摇晃。  
芝诺斯性致越发高涨，伸手掐住了光的脖子把他往自己怀里带，然后一口咬在了光的肩膀上。咬合力度越来越大，随着疯狂摆腰的动作，他从光之战士的身上硬是啃下一块鲜血淋淋的肉。不忍吐出丢弃，芝诺斯嚼了嚼囫囵吞了下去，又像尝到什么绝世美味一般，不间断的啃食。  
光终于忍受不住，持续的痛苦早已令他精神崩溃，哀嚎嘶吼着似是求饶又似是求个痛快的死去。  
“蛮族的大英雄……”芝诺斯沉浸在血肉的诱惑中，含糊不清的吐字，“你的肉体由我来食用，从此归属于我。”  
随着被啃食面积的加大，光彻底没了声息。  
灵魂飘出，模糊之间似乎又回到了格里达尼亚。这里常年有细小的野花在路边绽放，树木更是青翠，清新的草木气息永远不止。似乎路边有小孩子穿着幽灵的服装到处讨要糖果，也有其他冒险者在愉快地玩着变装，  
光还未来得及看遍这个自己出生的地方，突然化作以太消散。  
失败者不会被母水晶接纳，只会消失。  
他的灵魂不会归属于任何地方。


End file.
